Masquerade
by J.I.Hojnacki
Summary: There is a ball that is being held after the war and Kel is being forced to go. It's a masquerade ball so who will Kel meet at the dance? Please R&R. Kel/?


**Ok so I know I should be working on my other story but I can't think of where to go from there in that story so if you have any ideas... Anyway I thought of this while watching the 1989 version of _The Phantom of the Opera, _it's very bloody. I've been obsessed with all thing Phantom of the Opera lately. :) So this idea would not go away so I just had to write it please let me know what you think. Also please excuse any grammar errors or typos.**

**Disclaimer:Anything you recognize I don't own. Tamora Pierce does.**

I don't see why I have to go to the ball." Kel said. The war had finally ended with Scanra and to celebrate it the king and queen had ordered a ball, a masquerade ball to be exact.

"Because Kel, everyone is going to be there, plus no one will be able to tell it is you," Yuki told her.

"Also I doubt most of the guys have even seen you in a dress so no one will even think it is you. Who knows, maybe you'll meet someone." Alanna said. _I doubt it_ Kel thought to herself. _The one guy I do like would never return my feelings. Dom could have any girl he wants go why would he pick me?_

Just then the door opened to Kel's room and Lalassa walked in. "Hello my Ladies. Lady Yuki said you needed my help Kel."

"No I don't," she said, "because I am not going to the ball."

"Yes you are," Alanna told her sternly, "if I have to go then so do you."

Kel groaned at that. "Come on now. We have to get you fitted for your dress." Lalassa said. At that Kel reluctantly agreed to the dress fitting.

"Kel, you look amazing," Yuki said. The other two nodded in agreement.

Kel blushed and responded, "Thanks but I bet I look like a cow in a dress."

"Just look in a mirror," Alanna told the girl. Kel did just that and gasped. The dress was green and fitted her perfectly. It had sleeves that went to her elbows and covered her shoulders and arms the rest of the sleeves flowed down to her wrists. It fit her tight around the middle and made her waist look small. The neckline was an oval and showed a little bit of cleavage. All in all the dress made her look beautiful.**(Ok I'm not a big dress person so my description probably isn't that great.)**

Lalassa took in her stunned expression and told her, "See my lady, you are beautiful. Now we just have to do your hair and make-up."

Yuki took Kel's arm and sat her in a chair. Lalassa and Alanna followed her and they started pulling on her hair to get it into some kind of fashion. Then somebody knocked on her door. "I'll go get it," Alanna said.

When she came back Buri was beside he. "Well I see you guys are getting Kel ready for the ball." Buri observed. "You know," she grinned wickedly then continued, "We should pierce her ears."

Kel's eyes widened, "No!" She practically yelled.

"Come on," Yuki said, "even Alanna has hers pierced."

"Fine whatever," Kel agreed although a little reluctantly. Buri and Alanna left, while they were gone Lalassa and Yuki finished her hair. They had put it up in a bun but had left a few strands framing her face.

Yuki had just gotten out the face paint when Buri and Alanna walked back in with Thayet in tow. "Kel," Thayet said, "I hear that I am going to pierce your ears." She then came over to stand in front of Kel. "Now this might hurt a bit," she said. Thayet then reached up and Kel felt a sharp pain in one ear then it was gone. The process was then repeated with the other ear.

"Hey!" Buri exclaimed, "She didn't faint!"

"Shut up Buri." Alanna told her.

"You'll never believe it," Buri continued despite Alanna's glare, "but Alanna fainted when she got hers pierced."

Everyone in the room laughed at that except Alanna who was still glaring at Buri. "It was one of the funniest things I have ever seen," Thayet told the room.

After everyone stopped laughing they got back to working on Kel. "There!" Yuki finally said, "We're done."

"Wait, she needs a mask," Alanna said.

"Oh yeah. Here it is." Lalassa said while pulling something out of her dress pocket. When she brought it out everyone gasped.

"It's beautiful," Buri breathed. The mask was green with white feathers sticking up on one side. It covered the eyes and nose with holes for the eyes. On it you could see intricate designs in a darker green. They almost looked like vines. On the side opposite the feathers were white ribbons spiraling down.

Kel took the mask and put it on. Everyone stared at her. When she turned to look in the mirror she didn't recognize herself. She looked like an actual Lady. "Come on now, we have to get to the ball. We'll se you down there," Yuki said. It was then that Kel noticed that they were all already dressed for the ball minus their masks.

They all left for the ball except Lalassa who had to go back to her shop. _I might as well go ahead down _Kel thought.

**Please review and the next chapter might be up sooner! :)**


End file.
